1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to acoustic drums for performance of music.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional acoustic drum mechanisms have been developed for tuning, bracing, component attachment, and snare strainer. The mechanisms can differ as to assembly requirements, ease of use, and influence upon drum performance.